Beneath the Snow
by Arlando
Summary: All he wanted for Christmas was to see her again... but not happily married...


A/N: Another short story but it won't be "The Baby Blue Inn". Instead this will be better! I hope you enjoy. This is also an AU fic that I've taken to a different level. Rather than being primarily focused on Fox for this fic, I've decided to be primarily focused on Shane, my original character and believe me there is nothing wrong with that. Other characters will be mentioned or have a cameo. But anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Starfox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Beneath the Snow 

She looked just like her, and I can't help but notice how astounding her beauty was. But nothing can compare to the original. All I want for Christmas is to see her once again. Its December twenty-fourth now, Christmas Eve. It's been a year since she left me and the scars have yet to fade. 

Pain never ceases to exist in the cold recesses of my heart. I want to see her again… so is the vixen I'm staring at now really her or just a fantasy? _She's turning around! Oh no! Wait… is she looking at ME?_ Wait… those eyes. It's not her. Krystal's eyes aren't blue… they're more beautiful and compassionate… they're a beautiful emerald color. It was worth a try at least. 

She's sitting next to me now and she slowly looks at me. I start to think she's going to address me but instead she looks to the bar keep and says, "Do you have any hot cocoa?" Surprisingly enough, he did. I paid no more attention to her and continued to drink my beer. 

"Why do you look so sad?" She asks me. I want to ignore her but you should never ignore a beautiful lady, I've come to learn. 

"You…" My breath finally catches up with me… but again I stall. "You remind me of a vixen I used to know. She was very pretty… but she moved to Cerina. She had the most beautiful eyes and the softest fur ever."

The barkeep set her hot cocoa down in front of her and she didn't say anything afterwards, so I continued. "She moved about a year ago and every time I see the color blue, I think of her."

"You know," she finally speaks. "My sister moved to Cerina about a year ago. Maybe she's the one you're talking about."

Of all the coincidences… at least it would be a coincidence if I believed in them. "What was your sister's name?"

"Her name was Krystal." She spoke softly and my heart sank. Krystal was beautiful and she up and left me. 

"And you are?"

"My name is Kiah. I'm Krystal's younger sister. She's coming to visit me for Christmas. Maybe you could come and see her and--"

"No, that's okay." I knew she'd say something like that. "It would pain me too much."

"You're the type that feels sorry for yourself quite a bit huh?" Kiah asked me and it took me by surprise. "Why can't you see her? Why would it pain you?"

"Tell me… how is Krystal." I ignored her question and asked her of something else.

"She's married." Kiah said in a very solemn voice. "You probably didn't want to hear that…"

__

No I didn't! is what I wanted to say but as to be polite I slowly nodded. "To whom may I ask?"

"It's not like you'll know him. But I'll tell you anyway. She got married about eight months ago to a happy vulpine named Fox McCloud." Kiah said. "They seem happy together. I talk to her all the time. She never mentioned…ummm… what's your name?"

So far it seemed to be going okay. She seemed harmless so I told her my name anyway. "My name is Shane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, Shane. If you want you can come over and see her; I don't mind. But for now I think I should go. They'll be here any minute now." She concluded and before I could even so much as ask where she lived she was gone. Well, can't go over now I suppose.

***

All I wanted for Christmas was to see her again and now that I have that chance I'm too scared. Is it because she found someone else? Or because I'm afraid of what will happen again. I decided to leave my beer unfinished and leave. 

The wind blows hard and I've not much to cover myself. My fur does a fine job of keeping me warm. I kept thinking of Kiah. I ran into Krystal's sister! How the hell did that happen? I could actually see Krystal again before she goes back to Cerina. 

As I continue down the street towards my home I feel something hit me HARD! The object shatters on the back of my head and the bitter coldness begins to seep in. Warm fur suddenly seems cold. I'm hit with another one! Where I once stood I now lie. Suddenly I can hear laughter. _Damn kits!_

Then someone grasps me and he helps me up. "Are you alright?" The voice says. 

"I'm fine, it's not the first time these kits have been so… disobedient." 'Disobedient was the nicest word I could come up with at the time. Now who is this good citizen? The first noticeable detail about him was his light brown fur and his white leather gloves. 

"You shouldn't let kits take advantage of your vulnerability." He spoke and began to dust me off. 

"Thank you sir." I quickly extend my paw. "Happy Holidays, my name is Shane… and you're?"

We shake paws and a smile brightens on his face. "McCloud. Fox McCloud." 

The smile that crept its way to my face suddenly wasn't real anymore. Now it was just a fake and for that I hated it. Still, he was a good fur. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I need to get going now, my wife will be mad if I'm late for her sister's party. I dropped her off there and told her I'd be back by tonight."

"Why aren't you back yet?"

Fox sighed. "I don't know what to get her for Christmas."

A part of me kept saying _Help him Shane! No one knows Krystal better than you do!_ Another part was telling me _Hey, he stole your girl you shouldn't help him at all!_ One was the angel and the other was the devil, I guess. What the hell it's the holidays right? 

"Get her jewelry." I suggested. "She'll love it. Get her a necklace with a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald." I told him. "She'll love that necklace if you do."

He looked at me, poised for a minute and I'd never seen anyone more uncertain. "Trust me." 

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Fox asked me. 

"I'll go with you to make sure you pick out the perfect one!" 

***

It was getting late and I'd just met the guy who stole the girl of my dreams. It started to remind me of why she left me. Fox was going to show Krystal he loved her. When I was with Krystal, she didn't want to be loved… and she didn't like surprises but she always talked about Cerina, her hometown. She said that the three gems, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, were first found and processed in Cerina. She'd always wanted them… but I never got them for her. Perhaps if I had gotten the gems for her they'd have kept her around longer than just the three words, "I love you." 

As we were in the jewelry store, I knew it would be the perfect chance to start up a conversation with Fox. "So tell me about your wife. Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful!" Fox awed. Anyone could awe at the thought of Krystal. 

"I bet she is. You'd be crazy not to tell your wife she was beautiful." I commented. Then I saw it! Fox started to talk but I didn't hear him. There was the most beautiful ring in this case. It had the symbol of Cerina on it. It was a blue diamond with a "C" etched on the surface and inside the "C" you could see the insignia of a fox. It would be perfect for her! 

"Shane did you hear me?" Fox said, snapping me back to reality. "Do you think she'd like this one?" He held up the necklace of the description I gave him. "I'm sure she'll love it."

I nodded. "Yes, she will."

As Fox went off to pay for his ring I signaled over the jeweler. "Is this real?" I asked pointing to the Cerinian ring. 

The platinum vixen looked up at me and smiled. "Why, yes it is. It comes straight from Cerina." She told me. 

"Can I have it?" I asked. 

"If you're going to pay for it!" She shot me a look. "But yes, you can have it. It'll cost quite a bit, however."

I looked at the price tag and it showed five hundred. That was expensive all right. I was just a few bucks short. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a gold watch that was given to me a long time ago by a friend of mine named Jade. She told me that when the time comes I should pass it on to someone whom of which I care dearly for…well right now I was feeling pretty caring towards this jeweler. "How much more will this get me? It's real gold." 

The platinum vixen looked at the watch and nodded in approval. "I would give anything to have a watch like that."

"Merry Christmas." I said to her and slipped off the watch and gave it to her. 

She was stunned for the moment. "You know… no one has ever gotten me a gift before…" 

"Well then…" I looked at her nametag so I wouldn't have to ask her name, "…Mia. It's yours."

"And the ring is yours." She traded it off to me. "I hope that whoever you're getting that for likes it. Is she from Cerina?"

"You bet she is!" I said excitedly. 

"Well then in that case, I could give you a discount. It is Christmas after all and you're heart is very content." Mia said. "Thank you for the watch."

As I turned to leave I faced her once more. "Ummm… hey, when you meet someone who is really special to you… give him that watch to show him you care." Then I turned to take my leave. 

"Shane, you ready?" Fox said as we left and began down the street. 

As we walked towards Kiah's home, I realized I would get my Christmas wish after all. When we were moments away I put the ring in my pocket and patted it to make sure I had it. 

We walked up to the door but before Fox could knock on the door I grabbed his wrist. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. 

I realized that I must've sounded like an idiot at that point. Fox didn't even see me buy the ring. I patted the case in my pocket again. "Never mind, it isn't important."

Fox knocked on the door and Kiah answered. "Fox, you came back and-- oh." She eyed me. "You brought a guest I see." She acted as if she didn't invite me. 

"Yes, this is Shane. I met him outside of the bar." He said. That felt kind of strange considering I met Kiah INSIDE the bar. "May we come in?"

Kiah nodded and Fox stepped inside. I was too nervous…I couldn't walk inside. "Are you coming inside Shane?" She asked. 

What other choice did I have? I stepped inside. Goosebumps subsided under my fur. I'd get the chance to see her again! I was here!

She led us to the living room and there she sat in front of the fire, warming her paws. Fox's wife… Krystal. 

I was about to turn around and walk out but Kiah didn't want to let that happen. I was sent forward and Krystal looked up at me. Not just me, but Fox as well. "This is quite a surprise." She said in a humble voice. 

This couldn't be real. I'm standing in front of Krystal right now! "Uh…" words had already escaped. 

"Hi hon." Fox said and sat down next to her. "This is my friend Shane--"  


"I know." Krystal smiled at me. She hadn't changed one bit. "We go way back."

"You do?" Fox said shocked. 

"Fox, Shane's my first love." At that moment Fox grew silent, but just the same his smile didn't fade. 

"We should have a good time tonight then." Fox said. 

Krystal kept her eye on me, and I knew right then and there that I wanted to give her the gift, so I reached in my pocket and…oh no! It was _gone_! How could this have happened?! 

"Are you coming Shane?" Fox asked, his arm around Krystal's waist. I nodded as we all went into the kitchen. 

We held our glasses up and we touched them together. It wasn't really a toast but a joyous night so far… even if I had lost the ring. Krystal always had her eye on me for some reason and I never questioned her why. I never even talked to her that night. 

"Well…" Fox began as he reached into his pocket and took out a case. "This is for you." He said as he took out the necklace and slipped it around Krystal's neck. She gasped and didn't know what to say. I'd never seen someone at such a loss of words before. The sight saddened me, and when they kissed I knew it was my time to go…

***

I went home that night a little more broken than I wanted to be. I always used to think that wishes were a good thing. I guess you really DO need to be careful what you wish for. 

I was in my home starting up a fire. A lonely Christmas I was going to have. The day was almost done and I sat in front of the fire a cold broken fox. Then there was a ringing at my door. I didn't want to get up and answer but in the spirit of Christmas I can't be a Scrooge. 

When I answered the door I was very surprised. In front of me stood the love of my life… my first and last love. "I couldn't help but follow you home." She said. 

I looked around and didn't see Fox nearby. "You came by yourself?"

"I didn't want to let Fox know I was going to see you. Kiah is keeping him busy at the moment. I decided that since I was in town I'd get a chance to see you again… alone."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small case…covered in snow. I _knew _that case. It was my case! With the ring I wanted to give to her! "I found it underneath the snow." She looked me dead in the eyes. "I didn't open it. I promise."

"It's yours." I said and cupped it in her paw. "A gift that I wanted to give you." 

She smiled and she began to lean in and kiss me but I stopped her. "You shouldn't. What about Fox?"

"You're a dear friend. I think of all the gifts I can give you this Christmas, this is the best one…" She leaned in and kissed me, holding nothing back but letting nothing forward. It was seven seconds in heaven and my heart lit up with passion. 

When she finally broke the kiss she whispered, "I love you…" to me. I didn't say anything, nor did I ask the real reason why she left. All I knew was that there really are wishes that come true. 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I left the ending there, I know it doesn't leave much insight (actually it does) but I hoped you enjoyed it. My second short story, hopefully it turned out better than my first one. My short stories will improve though. Anyway, enjoy the fic and Happy Holidays because my fics won't be updated until the New Year! 


End file.
